1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device such as an organic light emitting display device or a liquid crystal display device may include a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring connecting these elements.
A substrate on which a flat panel display device is manufactured may include TFTs, capacitors, and wirings in minute patterns, and the minute patterns of the substrate may be formed using a photolithography method in which patterns are transferred using a mask.
According to the photolithography method, a substrate on which patterns are to be formed may be coated uniformly with a photoresist, and the photoresist may be exposed using an exposure device such as a stepper, and then the photosensitized photoresist may be developed. After developing the photoresist, patterns on the substrate may be etched using the remaining photoresist, and then unnecessary portions of the photoresist may be removed after forming the patterns.